


Study Date

by yuriparadisu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, yohamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriparadisu/pseuds/yuriparadisu
Summary: Who knew a fallen angel could fall so hard for a mere mortal?(Hanamaru offers to help Yohane study for their upcoming english test and Yohane's gay heart just can't cope).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo first fic on this account.  
> It's short and badly written but i hope you enjoy nonetheless. (・∀・)

 

Who knew a fallen angel could fall so hard for a mere mortal?

 

Yohane took a fleeting glance over the top of her text book. Hanamaru was hard at work across the table, leaning over her books. Yohane watched transfixed as the girl stopped a second to brush away a strand of hair from her face. Yohane felt her heart clench in her chest. How could such a small gesture be so cute. "W-what is this power" she murmured under her breath.

"Hm?" Hanamaru looked up. "Did you say something Yoshiko-chan?"

Yohane felt the blood rush to her face. "N-nothing" she spluttered. "Ahh, I'm uh, stuck on question two".

They had agreed to study together for their upcoming English test. Yohane had never been the best at studying so she jumped at the chance when Hanamaru had made the suggestion. Of course, that was not the only reason.

"Two... zura..." Hanamaru flicked through her neatly compiled notes. "Ah. Love." she said plainly.

Yohane choked. "L-L-Love?" She could feel that clenching in her heart again. Love? Fallen angels had no time for such a thing, but then? What was this feeling?

"Love" Maru repeated. "Question two. Its the verb to love"

"Ah, r-right" Yohane felt her heart sink just a little. Composing herself as she scribbled down the correct answer. 'Love'. Her eyes lingered over the word and she could feel herself blushing once again. What is love to a fallen angel? Fallen angels have no need for such frivolous mortal concepts. But yet? She couldn't think of a better word for the emotions she was feeling.

Yohane let out a desperate sigh and buried her face in her text book. Sitting up a little she gazed dreamily at the beautiful girl sitting across from her. Hanamaru was completely unaware, too immersed in her work to notice she was being stared at. Yohane watched as Hanamaru adjusted her position; stretching a little before resting her head in her free hand. She had such small hands. Small and dainty. Like Maru herself. Mortals were indeed such fragile creatures. Unconsciously, Yohane reached out across the table. Lifting her hand she gently traced her finger down the other girls arm. Then the realization hit her.

She froze right there. Hanamaru had stopped writing and was looking up at Yohane with a quizzical expression on her face. "What, zura?"

Once more the blood rushed to Yohane's face as she whipped back her hand and buried her face once more in her book. "A bug!!" she stammered "There was a bug".

Hanamaru's face melted into a thankful smile. "Thankyou Yoshiko-chan" she beamed.

That did it. If Yohane was a demon, Hanamaru was an angel. No way any mortal could have such a strong hold over her.

Yohane put down her book. "Z-Zuramaru, actually... I". She paused, unsure what to say next.

Hanamaru smiled back at her, ignorant to the fallen angel's fluster.

Yohane continued timidly. "Can I... see your hand? Just for a second?"

Perplexed but with a smile, Hanamaru nodded, offering out her hand to the girl before her.

Mustering up some courage, Yohane's heart was pounding now as she cautiously and delicately reached out and traced her fingers over the lines of Maru's palm. Her fingers drifted over every inch of the smaller girl's hand, completely engrossed she stopped a second, laying her own hand over Hanamaru's. Her fingers were longer and slimmer but somehow she felt that their hands fitted comfortably into one another's.

Finally looking up she was met with a blushing Maru.

"Ah.. I" - Hanamaru started.

Yohane was surely by now completely red. "P-p-p-palm reading!" she burst.

Hanamaru was silent for a short while before giving her a somewhat sympathetic smile. "Y'know Yoshiko-chan... we're supposed to be studying".

Yohane removed her hand from Maru's and returned it to her writing. "Fallen angels have no need for studying" she grumbled.

Hanamaru laughed in response. Something about that laugh caused Yohane's heart to stir.

"Love..." she thought, "I've fallen in love".


End file.
